


Angel's sin

by Lady_heartless



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, First Time, Gen, Simeon is beautiful as always, Smut, Songfic, is possible going to hell for making an angel sin?, please use tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: Simeon remembers tthe time spent with you at RAD, then he sees you for the last time
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, minor Solomon/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Angel's sin

H _eated breathes in an empty classroom. Crushing lips and entwined tongues, heavy pantings in the air. Her hands caressed his naked, sunburned skin and he undid her bra, pressing her closer. "We can't do this here, y/n. Someone might come" he murmured, but his actions suggested otherwise. "I don't care" she answered before claiming once again his lips for another passionate kiss._

_As she unzipped the pants, she could feel how hard was his member. "I didn't believe you could be so hard right now. Maybe the thought of being caught as we have sex excite you, what a naughty angel" she teased him as she touched the shaft of his cock. He moved his hips toward her, biting the lips to suppress his groans._

_In his long, eternal life he had never savoured this kind of pleasure. After all, how it could have happened? Angels were made to love unconditionally and platonically God and his creatures, but this... There was anything platonic about the way their bodies rubbed against each other, the way he groaned for the pleasure. In the heat of the moment, he wanted more. He wanted to discover how to please his lover in the same way she did with him. She had changed him and it was impossible turning back now, not after the addicting love he experienced._  
_Someone knocked at the door: it was Luke. "Simeon, are you okay? I had heard strange noises inside the classroom. Could you please get out? Lord Diavolo wishes to talk with you" he said. Before talking, Simeon awaited his breathing was normal once again:"Sure. Give me the time to finish to explain this topic to y/n and I will come". He, an angel, lied to the one he considered his little brother. He felt the guilt for hiding his relationship with y/n, but nobody had to understand what feelings joined their hearts._

The exchange program had ended a month ago and Simeon and Luke were back in the Celestial Realm; instead, y/n and Solomon were on the Hearth. They hadn't seen each other from then and the communication was impossible. Their lives were like two parallel lines: destined to don't cross anymore. Forgetting her love and moving forward was the right choice, right? Thus, Simeon was an angel and she was a human: her life was shorter and briefer than his, plus their love was a crime against God. Then why he couldn't go on with his life?  
"You seem a bit off since the day we have returned in the Celestial Realm" one day Luke spoked to him. "Really? I didn't notice it. Somehow I got used to living in Devildom, going to RAD and spending time with Solomon. The days were always so lively and intense that now is strange being surrounded by this peace" he answered with a hint of melancholy in his words. "It happens to be the same for me: I miss the time I spent baking with Barbatos, even if he is a demon. Now I have only memories" Luke surprisingly agreed.

Memories...

_She had made him crazy, out of his mind: madly in love, all he could think about was her and what happened some days ago in that classroom. It was the first time they arrived at being so intimate: their kisses were passionate, but they had never been accompanied by physical actions. When his most reserved part was touched... He felt his cheeks hot every time he thought about it. It wasn't unwanted, he was only surprised by her boldness. He started to reckon that maybe she held back her own desires for his sake. He felt bad thinking about making her worried for him. But he was an angel... Was right breaking the laws in this way?_  
_Being intimate with her, awakened in Simeon a carnal desire he had never known it existed. In that classroom, he was willing to indulge in the sin, but once his mind cooled down he wondered if he could step in a ground forbidden to him._ _Every time he was with her, he forgot too easily he was an angel and he should stay away from the sin: the reason vanished before his feelings and, for how much he tried, there was anything he could do. Simeon's brain was a dichotomy: sundered by following his heart, that suggested indulging in her love, and his inner nature, he didn't know what to do. "_

_I think this is the first time I see you bothered about something, Simeon. Did something happened with y/n?" Solomon's words made him gasp. How did he know? He was sure nobody detected their relationship and he trusted about y/n's silence. "I noticed some weeks ago how you look at her, but don't worry: I'm not going to tell anyone you two are dating. And your worry is written all over your face" replied him to his question. He was really so easy to be read by others? He knew he could trust Solomon's discretion and he hoped the magician could give some advice about human relationships. "You are right, it's about y/n. Until now we only kissed, but I wonder if this is what she truly desires or if she wants to be more intimate. I desire it too, but I don't know if I'm allowed to love her physically: as an angel I can only know platonic love" he wondered as he blushed. Solomon enjoyed maybe too much Simeon's embarrassment as he talked about carnal love:"So, if I understand well, you don't know if having sex with her or not, right? Simeon, when people date,_ _getting physical_ _is normal. But before making love_ _,_ _both parts must be sure if they are willing to. And in your case, you are unsure due to your angelic nature. If I were you, I'd talk with y/n about this situation". Simeon thanked Solomon for his help._

_After the lessons, as Solomon had suggested, y/n and Simeon were in his room to talk. "I'm sorry if what I did in the classroom has created troubles for you. I want to be yours in every meaning, but if you are not ready is fine" she apologized. Simeon, awaiting the moment, had passed a lot of time thinking about what to do and, after some hours, he had decided what to do._ _"No, I'm okay. I was a bit startled because we had never talked about it, but I want this. love you, more than anyone can do" Simeon agreed and started to kiss her_ _slowly and sensually._ _He bit her lips, asking for permission, the tongue sucked lusciously hers and the hands in her locks. This not-so-pure angel had no idea how much she was aroused._ _As the kisses became less innocent, they undressed and she sat on Simeon's lap._ _He left a trail of wet kisses on her neck as he reached the chest._ _It was the first time he saw a female breast and he felt a bit awkward, but all he wanted to do was please her. He nervously put a hand on her breast and started to rub slowly the nipple. She let out a slow pant and her hand went on his lower abdomen to return the favor, but he stopped her. "Please, let me please you first" he begged and she gave up with her plan after seeing how he was willing to learn. The fingers pinched and pulled the peak, trying to understand what was the best. She, restraining the urge to take control, whispered:"Try to use your mouth" and Simeon followed_ _the suggestion._ _He pressed his mouth against the curve of one bosom and_ _sweet, featherlight kisses covered your flesh, avoiding the hardened peak until she guided his head where she needed more stimulation. When_ _the sensitive peak was in his mouth, she cried for the pleasure, rocking her hips against his. One hand pressed the back of his neck to urge him to bite harder and, taking her cue, he bit down on the sensitive nub, not too hard to don't hurt her._ _The angel flicked his tongue across one nipple and applies light pressure, drawing from her a hoarse moan of surrender_ _._

_His fingers touched her count and he moaned surprise for how much it was wet. She looked at Simeon's blushing cheeks and could imagine his fears, his anxiety. The gentleness paced his ministrations and he was afraid to do something wrong or hurt her, yet he tried to do his best. Simeon was truly an angel. She wanted to tell him he could be more rough with her, but all she was able to do was moaning as his fingers touched the right spot. It was arousing, but she craved for more: seeing Simeon's face as he drowned in the lust's sin, was her only thought. She pushed him on his back, whispering in his ears:"You did wonderfully, love, but I need more. The desire to feeling you inside me is driving me crazy, may I?". Y/n awaited his nod before lowering herself on his cock. During the foreplays, Simeon's only thought was how to please her and he didn't give any attention to his needy body, so when her walls gently squeezed his member, he felt a jolt of pleasure. "I'm starting to move" she advised him, taking his hands in hers. As her hips hit him again and again, Simeon discovered his body trying to follow her movements and, whimpering, he arched the back. His mind was in a blurry haze, unable to think anything rational and, when he felt a stronger wave of pleasure, he bit hard his lips to don't be heard by anyone else. Simeon felt like he was in Heaven and he didn't realize that she was lying close to him. "How did it felt?" she asked and the angel blushed, fighting against the urge to cover the face, "I don't know how to describe it... I have never felt in this way... Just incredible" he muttered as the nose brushed against hers in a gentle kiss. "I'm happy you enjoyed it as much as I did. I didn't know seeing an angel corrupted by lust was so erotic" she admitted and Simeon groaned for the embarrassment. "I promise you the next time I'll show you the wonders of being on knees" y/n teased him and it took a while for him understanding that her implication was more sinful than he thought. Simeon wanted to tell her that the position was to pray to God and not do sin, but then I remembered he just made love without the intention of procreating, so he wisely kept his mouth shut. And before they could realize it, they were sleeping._

Solomon summoned him in the human world to announce him something really important about y/n. "I called you because she's doing to die" he said with sadness when he met him. The sorcerer and y/n kept their friendship alive, even after the end of the exchange program. Once Solomon discovered her illness, he tried anything he could to heal her, but even his powerful magic was useless before the flow of human life. "Don't worry, Solomon, I don't have any regret left behind. Going to RAD was the most beautiful experience I could ever do: I have met Simeon, you and the seven brothers. The only thing I wish is seeing Simeon for the last time" she had said to him. And he realized her last wish with the bleeding heart.  
Once they arrived in the hospital, Simeon took her hand. "I'm here, y/n" he said and when y/n heard his voice, she cried for the happiness. She was almost blind, but she could feel his presence through his floral scent and the melodic voice. Seeing her beloved, laying on a hospital bed, blind, with tubes for the artificial respiration was a cruel stab in his heart. Simeon didn't want to see this.

_Cover my eyes_  
_Cover my ears_

"I'm sorry Simeon, I have tried everything in my power to help her, but I could only slow down the illness. I wanted you could see her for the last time. I leave you alone, now" Solomon put a hand over his friend's shoulder as he spoke.  
Out of the room, he leaned the head on the wall as a tear fell from his eyes. Month by month he saw her becoming weaker every day as he tried to slow down the flow of the illness. Why did this happen to her? He felt useless. If he was the most powerful sorcerer, why he wasn't able to save her?

_Tell me these words are a lie_  
_It can't be true_  
_That I'm losing you_

Simeon started to cry with the head on her laps. "Simeon... Why are you crying? There's no need. I'm happy with the life I had and even my last wish to see you had been fulfilled: I have no regrets" she caressed his darks locks.

_Can you hear heaven cry_  
_The tears of an angel_  
_The tears of an angel_

That was unfair... Why in the whole Hearth, among seven billion she had to be ill? Maybe this was his punishment for accepting her love and loving her back. But even with Solomon's magic, her time came. "Simeon... I love you. Please, be happy" she said for the last time.  
_Bip bip bip bip bip biiiiiiiiiiiip..._  
And she was no longer there. She was no longer alive.

_Stop every clock_  
_Stars are in shock_

The angel released a yell of pain as the tears flowed with the same intensity as a waterfall. Maybe it was his punishment for betraying God, but he didn't regret anything and if this was the chastisement for having loved her, so it would be been. He preferred sinning again and again than never loving her.  
Hearing the scream, Solomon entered in the room and called the friend's name when he saw his wings. His beautiful white feathers became black like the darkest, moonless night. He was falling and every second passed, he was farther from the Grace and, for how much he tried to call him, Simeon didn't give a sign. He was no more an angel, but a creature full of rage and hatred, not able to love anymore.

_The tears of an angel_  
_The tears of an angel_


End file.
